


AgentReign drabbles

by Morningstar96



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Affectionate smut, AgentReign, F/F, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar96/pseuds/Morningstar96
Summary: Post season three, with me not knowing what will happen in season four. Alex finally adopts a child, and helps Sam deal with her Reign-related nightmares. And then her bond with Sam takes a turn for the better- and the smuttier :3This is just pure self-indulgence on my part after finishing season three.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex Danvers was at a crossroads.

She found herself scrolling through the National City Adoption Program site for what felt like the millionth time that week, her heart melting yet again as she read through the profiles of the local kids in need of adoption.

_‘You’re a hero, Alex,’_ Hank had told her, looking at her with such pride and trust, as if really believed that she actually _could_ do all of the things. _‘As director, you can run the DEO from the inside without constantly risking your life in the field. You don’t have to deny yourself an exciting lifestyle, or your want for motherhood. You can have both.’_

Alex couldn’t deny the promotion. Hank very clearly wanted to find another path to make in this world, and very clearly wanted Alex to take his place as the DEO director.

Alex sucked in a deep breath. The promotion to director had unnerved her at first; she couldn’t deny that. She’d already had a high ranking at the DEO, but to be the director… even if that reduced risking her life in the field, that was still a lot of pressure. Especially when she was fighting a crushing desire to just straight-up adopt every child in this city.

_Stop stalling, Danvers. You ended a great relationship with Maggie so you could do this, so just get your ass to the Child Adoption Services._

About halfway to her destination, Alex realised she was far too nervous and needed moral support. She stalled her new motorbike in a side street, picked up her phone, and scrolled through her contacts. She bit her lip. She wanted Kara, but her sister was busy repairing her relationship with Lena after coming out to her as Supergirl; Alex felt it would be a bad omen to intrude on their probably extremely tense lunch-date. Winn would have been good support, but he was now in the future, which was great for him but sucked for Alex. Hank was busy doing his own thing, and had specifically asked for space; Alex didn’t want to contact him unless it was an emergency. She briefly considered James, but their friendship wasn’t quite at the _I’ll-help-you-adopt-a-child_ level. Her thoughts drifted to Ruby, and then to Ruby’s mother, Sam.

_Perfect,_ Alex thought, tapping Sam’s call button. Bringing in Sam could be mutually beneficial; Alex needed her friend’s moral support, and this could be a good distraction for Sam, who was still reeling from the terror of Reign. Also, Sam was already a mother; she could offer child-rearing advice drawn from her own experiences.

‘Alex, what’s up?’ came Sam’s voice.

‘Hey, Sam. Uhm, you know how I was talking about adoption? I’m going to go ahead with it. But I got halfway to Child Adoptions Services and I’m… well, I’m kind of freaking out and need a friend. If you’re free, could you meet me there?’

Sam’s voice sounded both amused and gentle. ‘As it turns out, Lena’s given me three weeks off and I’m bored out of mind already. I’ll be there.’

Alex released a shaky sigh she hadn’t realised she was holding in. ‘Thanks, Sam. Really.’

 

Three months later, and Alex was still in shock as she drove her son, Leo Danvers, to school.

‘Don’t pick a fight with Dylan today, okay?’ Alex told him, planting a kiss on his cheek before he opened the car door.

‘I won’t,’ Leo promised, though there was a mischievous glint in his eye as he turned his back and walked off to the school gates.

‘Love you!’ Alex called after him, determined to say that as often as possible before it became embarrassing for him.

‘Love you!’ Leo called back.

Three short, intense months, and Alex had never been happier. It hadn’t taken long to form a bond with Leo; he was only seven years old, and he’d been yearning to find a new family since his parents were killed in a car crash a year ago. Kara had enthusiastically taken up the role as “Krypto-Aunt”, and her now-girlfriend Lena was Leo’s “Science Aunt”.

Yet the most interesting development was with Sam and Ruby. Alex and Leo were at their house every few days, sometimes even staying the night, and the kids had become thick as thieves. At first it had been Sam’s suggestion that Leo spend time here as an opportunity for one-on-one socialising with Ruby, but the two women soon found themselves needing each other just as much.

‘I keep having nightmares,’ Sam quietly admitted to her one evening, when Leo and Ruby were busy destroying a Jenga set in the kitchen.

‘About Reign?’ Alex said, concerned.

Sam nodded mutely.

‘Have you tried therapy of any kind…?’

‘I’ve just started seeing a shrink. He’s good, I think, but… well, you know how it is. Therapy’s not an immediate fix-all.’

Alex nodded. ‘Of course not. But your shrink will give you tools you need to recover on your own.’ She playfully bumped against her friend. ‘In the meantime, you have us to help you.’

Sam managed a weak smile. ‘Speaking of that…’ she suddenly looked nervous, then steadied herself. ‘Could you stay the night? You don’t have to, but I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.’

Alex raised an eyebrow. ‘You want your lesbian friend to comfort you in your sleep?’

That drew a laugh from Sam. ‘Yes, Alex. I trust you.’

Within two weeks, Alex was spending more nights in Sam’s bed than in her own. Alex didn’t mind, of course; Sam was in genuine need of human contact, and if she trusted Alex to provide it, then Alex was happy to oblige. She became tuned to Sam’s movements in the night, sensing it when she was in the grip of a nightmare and holding her close as she woke up, sobbing and biting back screams. Alex would rub circles on her back, talk her through the emotions, speak soothing words- anything that would help Sam settle back into sleep. But Sam was good and kind and cute, and soon Alex’s fear came true: her crush, which had been there since even before this began, became more powerful.

‘I don’t know what to do,’ Alex told Kara one day, dropping by her sister’s apartment after a long shift at the DEO. ‘She needs me, and I want to give her what she needs, and I am, but…’ She rubbed her temples in distress. ‘The whole damn situation is so intimate. I can’t shake her trust like this.’

Kara looked like she was just as at a loss. ‘If there’s anything I’ve learnt, it’s that honesty is the best thing in any relationship. And, you know, you have your boundaries too. If it’s too much for you, you have to tell her.’

Kara was right, and Alex knew it.

She decided to give it another three weeks, figuring that Sam would gain control of her nightmares by then. But when two weeks passed and Alex wasn’t being woken up nearly so much to tend to her friend, Sam still asked her to stay the night. Alex didn’t question it; if Sam still needed her, then she would be there, and she had to admit that she was becoming somewhat accustomed to waking up in the same bed as her.

She finally confronted Sam at the beginning of the third week.

‘You aren’t having as many nightmares,’ Alex said casually, as they were cleaning up the living room after dinner. Leo was trying to help Ruby on a science project in her room, and Alex figured that now was the best time to have this conversation.

Sam bit her lip. Was it just Alex, or was she blushing? ‘They’re definitely getting better,’ she confessed.

‘Good, good.’ A moment of awkward silence. ‘Uhm… so, does that mean you want to send me back to my own bed now, or…?’

Sam paused in her cleaning-up, still not quite meeting Alex’s eyes. Then she finally met Alex’s searching gaze, soft doe-eyes shining oddly bright. And then she walked up to her; Alex remained still, wondering what was going on, her eyes fixed on Sam’s face to try and identify that intent expression-

Sam captured Alex’s lips in her own. Alex’s breath hitched; Sam backed her up against the wall and Alex relaxed into the kiss, her senses tingling pleasantly with the feeling of Sam all around her.

_Stop this. She is your friend- she’s probably confused because you’re spending so much time with her, and the last thing she needs is the pressure of a new relationship._ But that thought was banished by the next one: _You damn well know that she’s been flustered and blushing around you for some time now. If she made the first move, then it’s okay to encourage her,_

She was thoroughly enjoying herself, but Sam suddenly pulled away, searching Alex’s face for a reaction. Alex simply wrapped her arms around Sam’s waist.

‘Sam,’ she said, her voice uncharacteristically low and husky, ‘I didn’t know you were into women.’

Sam flushed. ‘Not all the time,’ she admitted, ‘but there’s the occasional cute lady who catches my eye.’

Alex gave into the urge to cup Sam’s cheek in her hand. ‘Are you sure about this…?’

Sam nodded, capturing Alex’s other hand in her own. ‘Yes. I wasn’t sure what I was feeling at first, but having you here, having you in my bed, it just feels so _right._ I’m sure now.’

‘I- we’ll have to talk about a lot of things, if you’re serious,’ Alex said earnestly, her thoughts tumbling over each other as every fantasy she’d ever had about Sam sparked back into life. ‘If Maggie taught me anything, it’s that it’s important to know what we want from each other before it gets serious.’

Sam nodded. ‘Yeah, I know. And I want to take things slow, anyway.’ She gave a meek smile. ‘It’s been a while since I was in a relationship, and I know you’re still recovering from Maggie…’

Alex simply held her close, slightly lightheaded with giddiness as she allowed herself to nuzzle into Sam’s neck and breath in her scent without guilt. Sam hummed with pleasure, reaching up to lock her arms around Alex’s neck. She subtly pressed her hips forward, nudging a thigh between Alex’s legs.

‘I don’t suppose _slow_ means slow to the bedroom?’ Alex teased, embers already warming up in her core.

Sam’s breath was warm against her cheek. ‘We’re both adults here. There’s no sense in denying ourselves some fun.’

 

After a brief moment to check that Ruby and Leo were still safely engaged in the science project, they practically raced back down the hallway. Neither of them had indulged their lust with other people for a painfully long time, and they barely made it to the bedroom. They tumbled upon the blankets, kissing fiercely and tangling their hands in each other’s hair. Alex tugged at Sam’s shirt, and they briefly separated in order to hastily strip each other to their underwear; Alex sat back a little, drinking in the blessed sight of Sam in her lacy blue lingerie.

‘My, my, someone was prepared for this,’ Alex purred.

Sam sighed fondly. ‘Just get over here.’

Alex all too willingly dived on top of Sam, sinking her into the mattress with perhaps a little too much vigour.

‘Mmm, I like the enthusiasm,’ Sam murmured in her ear; Alex hid her blush by kissing Sam’s neck, paying attention to all the tender points until Sam purred. Alex ran a hand up Sam’s side, found a lace-covered breast, and began to palm it. They revelled in the sensation of their mostly-naked bodies pressed flush against each other, body-heat mingling to stoke the liquid heat pooling somewhere below Alex’s belly. Sam nipped playfully at Alex’s ear before running a hand down her back, cupping her ass, and then drawing it back up again to toy with the hook of Alex’s bra. She finally unhooked it, and Alex shrugged it free and sighed as Sam cupped a breast and began playing with a nipple. Soon they were a mess of entangled limbs and breathy moans, with Alex peppering the area between Sam’s breasts with kisses before swiping her tongue over the sensitive skin. Sam gave a shuddering sigh of peace; sensing that she wanted all-over physical contact as much as direct genital stimulation, Alex took her sweet time showering Sam’s body with love, and whispering every seductive thought that popped into her head. Then Sam nudged her down her body, taking Alex’s hand and guiding it down, down, down her belly.

‘More,’ she said, her voice thick with need.

Alex smiled dangerously. She backed down, and found Sam’s thighs spread open before her; she hooked her arms around them and marked the insides of her thighs with kisses, alternately licking and sucking as she pleased until Sam was gasping and trembling with desire.

‘Dammit, Danvers, enough teasing,’ she hissed, trying to use her legs to draw Alex further in.

Alex held her thighs open again and tugged at the waistline of her panties; Sam raised her hips to help Alex divest her of them. 

_So wet,_ Alex thought, appraising Sam with an increased hunger. She’d always been proud of working Maggie into such a state of desire; seeing Sam like this was no less intoxicating. She snaked her head between Sam’s thighs again and kissed her drenched centre, making Sam release a high-pitched gasp. Sam’s scent was Alex’s undoing; she kissed slowly at first, hoping to draw it out as long as possible, but her salty-sweet taste was too inviting, too delicious- Sam’s thighs trembled dangerously as Alex suddenly swiped her tongue all along her slit. She unhooked an armed and slipped a finger into Sam, thrusting in and out until she found the right pace, and then began teasing and sucking her clit; Sam was already so worked up that it didn’t take long for her muscles to begin clenching around Alex’s finger, and her chest to start heaving, her legs to spasm- and then she fell off the edge with a broken scream of pleasure that ended with Alex’s name.

Alex kept thrusting inside her, licking up the sudden burst of come as she helped Sam ride out the orgasm, which took longer than Alex anticipated. Sam fell limp before her, panting hard. Proud of her handiwork, Alex rose from her warm spot between her thighs and rested her arms on either side of Sam’s warm stomach.

‘I haven’t come that hard in years,’ Sam breathed shakily, her dark hair pooling around her head as she lay flat on her back, eyes closed in bliss. ‘Jesus Christ, Alex… Thank you…’

_‘Mmmm,’_ Alex purred, licking from Sam’s belly button to between her breasts. ‘You _do_ taste good.’

Sam shivered with pleasure, and looked down at Alex with lust-darkened eyes. ‘C’mere. You’re not getting out this until you’re screaming my name, too.'

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was in that state between sleep and consciousness. She felt warm and safe, even more so than she usually did when she knew Alex was beside her. She was vaguely aware of her body feeling unusually sensitive and warm, and of the fact that Alex was spooning her, her bare chest pressing into her back. The sensation of Alex’s nipples against the soft skin between her shoulder blades filled her with thoughts of more delicious debauchery. Sam sighed, recalling the events of last night. She’d finally seduced Alex, and it had ended exactly as Sam had hoped: with Alex’s head between her thighs and, eventually, with Alex coming loudly into Sam’s hand. Alex had made her feel _good_ and _important_ and _wanted,_ and for that stretched moment in time, Sam had felt purified of Reign’s lingering presence.

Sam shifted position so she could look at Alex, sleeping peacefully and completely nude. It was a little humbling to witness the usually fiery DEO agent in such a completely relaxed state; and the very fact that Alex trusted her enough to feel so safe here in spite of everything Reign did… well, that meant more to Sam than she could probably ever say.

Sam glanced at the alarm clock. She had to get in early to L-Corp today, but Alex didn’t need to be in the DEO until later. Sam slipped out of bed, got dressed, and left the room as quietly as possible so as not to disturb Alex.

She found Leo eating cereal on the couch and watching Spongebob.

‘You’re up early,’ Sam commented, knowing full well that Alex had tucked him in the spare room as usual last night.

‘I got hungry,’ Leo said, looking up at her with bright green eyes.

‘Mmm, me too. I might steal some of that cereal.’

Leo yanked his cereal away as Sam playfully made to grab his bowl.

‘Nope! Mine!’

Sam chuckled and got her own bowl of cereal before sitting next to Leo. She’d become fond of the little boy, and regarded him with fresh eyes as she considered the consequences of beginning a relationship with Alex. That would bring their two little families even closer- but how would the kids react? She sensed that Ruby would be fine with it; after all, Alex was already practically a second mother to her. But Leo was still very young and sensitive; would he understand that her and Alex being together didn’t mean he’d get any less of the attention he needed?

They ate in comfortable silence, watching Spongebob and trying not to spill milk. Then Leo put his bowl on the coffee table and shrank back into the couch, unusually quiet. Sam was alert almost instantly, sensing the signs that a child needed to talk but wasn’t sure where to start,

‘Everything okay, Leo?’ she queried.

Leo hugged his arms around his skinny chest. ‘I miss them,’ he whispered. And then he suddenly started crying, in that abrupt way children are wont to do. Sam held him close, letting him give way to shuddering sobs.

‘Your parents?’ Sam guessed. ‘It’s the anniversary of their death, isn’t it?’

Leo nodded and sniffled. ‘I wanna be happy for Alex. I-I feel bad for being happy with Alex, and- and- then I feel bad for wanting my parents back, and then I feel bad because I want Alex, and’-

‘It’s okay,’ Sam soothed, stroking his hair. ‘You’re allowed to feel messed up about this, alright? Just remember, having a new family doesn’t mean you can’t honour your old one. Alex will understand; if there’s anything you need to do, if you need to visit your parents’ graves more often, or see aunts and uncles, just ask her and she’ll help you do it. And I will help, too, and so will Ruby.’

Leo sobbed into her side for some time afterward, then he drew back and rubbed at his puffy eyes. ‘You and Alex are close,’ he said tentatively.

‘Yeah, we are.’

‘She likes roses.’

Sam chuckled. ‘I’ll keep that in mind. So how would you feel if me and Alex got together?’

‘That lady in the Child Adoption Service thought you were together.’

‘We weren’t then, but we’re together now.’

Leo looked up at her hopefully. ‘Does that mean more pancakes?’

Sam nodded very seriously. ‘That definitely means more pancakes. Now you go wake up Ruby, and I’ll get Alex; she’s driving you two to school today.’

 

Sam arrived at L-Corp feeling considerably better than usual. That didn’t go unnoticed by Lena.

‘Well, well, looks you finally seduced Alex,’ she smirked, as they met in Lena’s office.

Sam flushed. ‘What?’

Lena cocked an eyebrow, her sharp eyes never missing a thing. ‘You’re walking funny and there’s a hickey on your neck. Congratulations.’

‘Alright, yeah. We’re a thing now,’ Sam conceded, barely hiding a sheepish grin.

‘Good. You two are good for each other.’

‘Mmm. So are you and Kara.’

Lena purred. ‘Oh, yes. The only problem is that Kara keeps popping into my head at the most inopportune moments.’

Sam flashed back to the sight of Alex prowling on top of her, completely nude, with that deliciously lustful, almost predatory look in her eyes. ‘Yeah, I can already relate.’

Lena smirked and handed over the morning’s paperwork. ‘I’m heading off to CatCo. And one of the papers is from Edge asking for share in L-Corp, so please put that through the shredder.’

‘Will do,’ Sam said, taking her place at the large desk as Lena waltzed out of the room.

She braced her fingers against her temples, barely even acknowledging the paperwork. But for once, that wasn’t a sign of frustration; she was smiling, and she felt giddy as her head filled with thoughts of her and Alex, and the date they’d planned for tonight. It had been a long time since she was in a relationship, but she felt hopeful about their future and knew that they could take things as slowly as they needed in order to adjust. Reign was becoming a thing of the past, Ruby was safe from Reign, Leo was taking well to her, and Alex was amazing.

Life was looking good.

 


End file.
